Develop a statewide high blood pressure central coordinating council. Assess baseline information of high blood pressure control and patient awareness and control levels. Prepare a written tentative plan to interpret, implement, monitor, and evaluate the program. Collect baseline information describing morbidity/mortality pattern. Conduct an inventory of resources within the state. Conduct a follow-up study.